


A Sign Of Comfort

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jim fights for his life, Spock and Bones try to comfort each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign Of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Un Gesto Di Conforto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655564) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:**[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[ **1lostone**](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)  

"Spock, dear God, stop walking like that, you're driving me crazy!"

I exclaim exasperated.

"This situation is unnerving enough without you adding to it!"

It's a real surprise when Spock actually listens to me and stops and turns slowly toward me, fixing me with a black gaze.  
My mind goes totally blank at the look in those eyes and the hard features of his face: there's a tension in his body, leaking from every muscle, from every line, a tension barely kept in an iron grip of control. A control that means just one thing: emotions are running like a hurricane under the surface.  
Spock is clearly under emotional distress. And I hope that that dark gaze doesn't mean that one of those emotions whirling into him is anger towards me.  
I can't bear it right now. As I can't bear to feel him so distant, now that Jim...

_Jim._

My mind repeats the name and I can't help feeling fear, fear that..  
No. I won't think about the worst. I won't.

I refocus my attention on Spock and I see a flicker of understanding in those eyes as if he had sensed my thoughts. As if he knew.

I take a step toward him, and then another, very slowly. Uncertainty is running through me and I don't understand if his rigid posture, with that uncoiled strength, means he's either ready to bolt or to attack me.  
His gaze follows my every moment and I'd be lying if I said that it's not unnerving the hell out of me. It feels too much like being a prey under a predator's scrutiny.

Spock, though, doesn't attack me. And doesn't bolt either. He just stands there, dark eyes fixed onto mine.

I stop until there are just a few centimeters between us.  
Suddenly, it's as though I'm thrown out of a trance, and I don't know what to do anymore.  
What can I do for him in this awful moment? What sign of support can I give him? A sign that he will accept?

I think, dismissing one idea after the other.. The reality is that there's nothing that such a smart being like Spock can take as comfort right now. He is not the type of person that can delude himself. And treating him as if he was would be an insult.  
But, deeply, I know he's desperately seeking for something.

I decide to rely on my instinct. To do what my unconscious mind thinks is right.

My hand rises slowly in the air, landing gently on his arm.  
I inhale at the contact and dare to look him in the eyes. His gaze meets mine and doesn't waver.

I exhale.

I squeeze on the arm a little and then I began to move my hand away.  
His eyes become more intense and something like uncertainty and regret flash in them.

Suddenly I feel a hand gripping my arm and I'm tugged towards quite forcefully. My chest collides with another and my face is buried in the fabric of Spock's shirt.  
My heart starts to pump furiously at the intimate contact and I'm frozen on the spot. My shock and confusion just grows tenfold when I feel Spock's arms circling me, hugging me.  
I move a bit my head towards his neck, and breathe deeply, trying to calm my heart down.  
I hug him back and it's kinda ironic how much even our hugging is tentative, rigid, as if we're walking on eggshells with each other, so much like our relationship in the last months. Like something is irrevocably changing and neither of us understands what and, most importantly, why.

Some minutes pass. My brain seems to have once again gained some thinking abilities, because I finally realize we're still in the hospital, still in this awful waiting room.  
I'm more amazed that Spock has let himself do something so private, so _emotional_ , where anyone can see it.

"I will not say the cause is sufficient, Leonard, but I think it is."

The deep voice, muffled by my shirt, is quite a surprise and I refocus my attention on Spock.  
I'm at loss of what to do, what to say... What should I do?  
I'm only human: I would be a liar if I didn't admit to myself that this show of comfort, of closeness, is something I craved, something I needed and need. Need from him.

I decide to not over think too much what I'll do in the future... Until Jim gets better.

_Because he will, damn it, he will._

I lean a bit more in the crook of Spock's neck and shoulder. I breathe deeply. His scent makes my heart miss a beat.

_I hope he will not feel..._

Stop, I have to focus on the here and now.

I clear my throat.

"He'll be okay, Spock. You know he will. He won't be stopped by a simple car accident."

If my voice gets a little rougher at the end, I pray it's not too obvious.

"Leonard..."

His voice is hesitant. It's leaking too much doubt, too much fear for what seems inevitable...  
I don't like it at all. I can't accept it. Ever.

"Don't you dare say it!"

I exclaim furiously, pulling away abruptly from him and giving him my back.  
I feel tears forming in my eyes.  
I pass my hand on my face nervously, angrily.

_Why must he be like this now too?!_

Suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder, squeezing and urging me to turn around.  
I look at him angrily.

"What?"

Spock drops his gaze for a moment and then looks into my eyes. There's an apology there, and a softeness I've never seen before directed towards me. Towards Jim yes, but never towards myself.

"I am sorry, Leonard."

I swallow thickly. I nod and drop my gaze.

"It's a difficult situation, I know."

"Yes, it is. And there is no need for me to make it worse. I am sorry. I just..."

I raise my gaze to look at him, who is staring quite fixedly at the floor now.  
I don't dare to touch his face, but I squeeze his arm in support.

"What, Spock?"

He's still not looking at me when he talks again.

"I just wanted to feel..."

A pause.

And I know he doesn't know how to go on, how to finish that sentence. Because in this moment, I feel the same. This desperate need to know, to know _for certain_ that Jim will make it, the comfort of someone close, the closeness, the mutual support of a friend, of someone that I l-...

There's no need to finish that sentence. And no need to analyze now what emotions, truths, are coming to the surface right now.  
There will be another time. This time is just to support, to take comfort in each other, while Jim fights for his life.

I touch Spock's chin with my hand and he raises his gaze towards me.

"He will be okay. I know it, Spock."

He nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 22nd, 2010


End file.
